Drake and Josh: Unlimited
by Neighbourhood Snowman
Summary: My own season of Drake and Josh with its own various episodes! What happens when Drake and Josh enter a GoKart race, when Drake teaches Josh how to swim, and when the two visit a broadcasting station? Read to find out and send your reviews!
1. Episode 01: GoKart Racing

Drake and Josh

Episode: 01 (Go-Kart Racing)

**The Two Boxes**

"You know, sometimes Drake is so dimwitted, I can't tell the difference between him and a monkey!" said Josh.

"An annoying thing 'bout Josh? He over-reacts to EVERYTHING!" said Drake.

"Last week we had to do a project on animal bats, and Drake wasted all the film on my camera taking pictures of baseball bats!" said Josh.

"Last week I brought him lots of well-shot pictures of Trevor's baseball bats, and he starts slappin' me like crazy!" said Drake.

"After we got back our grades, we got a D!" said Josh.

Drake muttered, "And to think, we got D! That's an awesome grade, and Josh says it's too low."

"I hope Drake's finishing his homework," said Josh.

"MEGAN!" screamed Drake, "GIVE YOU FIFTY BUCKS TO DO MY HOMEWORK!"

**Introduction**

Drake walked into the garage to see Josh working hard on something.

"So, what kind of dork machine are you working on now?" he asked.

"Is a CNG-compatible go-kart that can win this year's go-kart race your idea of a dork machine?" inquired Josh.

"CNG? You mean like Compressed Nectar Gas?" asked Drake.

Josh looked up and corrected, "Compressed _natural _gas."

Drake sniggered, "_Natural _gas. Get it, _natural_ gas?

Josh looked blankly at his brother before saying his usual line, "Headaches!"

"So what's the prize?" asked Drake.

"You know the new Yatsubishi Air Hockey Table?" said Josh, "One of those."

"Whoa! Can I be part of your team?" asked Drake.

"Sure," said Josh, "You can drive."

As the duo walked out of the garage, they suddenly broke through the grass covering and stumbled into a pit. As the dust cleared, the two voices were heard, "Megan!"

**The Story**

Drake and Josh were working on the kart when Megan walked in.

"What's the new boob machine?" she asked, grabbing some Moca Cola from the shelf.

"It's not a boob machine," said Josh, "It's a Go-Kart."

"Hey, I got that Moca Cola first," said Drake.

"Too bad," replied Megan.

"Megan, I demand my-" began Drake when he heard a loud "What the-!" from behind.

"Drake!" screamed Josh, "Dude, you placed nails on the kart?"

"You told me to," said Drake.

"By nails, I meant pins, not toenails! And where'd you get them from anyways?" asked Josh.

"A hobo," said Drake, "I traded it for your signed photograph of Oprah."

"You what!"

And with that, Megan was the audience of a struggle between the two brothers, and suddenly realized, _"This is my chance."_ She then proceeded to pour the Moca Cola into the engine.

When the heated battle was over, Drake and Josh resumed to make the Go-Kart. Suddenly, the engine began to whirr. Drake peeked in and then, a spurt of Moca Cola struck his face.

"Megan!"

--------------------------------------------------

Drake and Josh carried their new-bought equipment towards the garage, talking.

"So, a rhinoceros is chasing you, what do you do?" asked Josh.

"Give him twenty to leave me alone for the day, thirty to leave me forever and fifty to chase Megan instead," said Drake.

Drake and Josh walked into the garage and Drake dropped all of his stuff on Josh's foot.

"OWWW!" howled Josh in pain, "Dude, you know my foot is my weak point!"

"Whoa, man, take it easy," said Drake, "we should get building."

"Right," said Josh. As he walked forward, he tripped over a wooden plank and fell on Drake right over the table. The two landed in a heap behind their work-table.

"Uh, Drake," said Josh, "I think there's a HOBO NAIL IN MY PANTS!"

--------------------------------------------------

The next day….

"We done good, brother," said Josh, "High five!"

Drake slapped his brother's hand a bit too hard, and Josh screamed "DRAKE!"

The two brothers examined their Go-Kart with pride.

"We got enough gas?" asked Josh.

"Yep, enough _natural _gas," sniggered Drake.

"Enough oil?" asked Josh.

"Yep," said Drake, "I filled it up this morning."

"Good," said Josh, "Tomorrow, we dominate that contest!"

"_Natural _gas," laughed Drake. Josh slapped him.

At the track, Drake and Josh hopped into the kart. Drake started up the car as the green signal flashed. All of the cars raced off into the track, all except Drake and Josh's.

"What's going on?" asked Josh.

"Dunno," said Drake.

Josh peered over at the back of the kart.

"Drake," said Josh, turning around, "When I asked you to fill up the kart with oil, where did you get it from?"

"The kitchen," said Drake, "Why do you ask?"

"Drake, you put COOKING OIL IN THE KART!" exclaimed Josh.

"Wait, they use oil to cook now?" asked Drake.

Josh looked at his brother blankly before pouncing at him and knocking him off the kart. Walter, Audrey and Megan rushed down from the stands to check out the problem.

"What's wrong?" asked Walter.

"Drake put cooking oil in the kart!" exclaimed Josh.

"Yeah, like I even know there are nultiple types of oil," said Drake.

"Multiple!" corrected Josh.

"First you blow the Plasma screen and now you blow the Air Hockey table," said Megan, "Yatsubishi must really hate you."

"AND THE WINNERS CROSS THE FINISH LINE!"

Drake and Josh looked up to see Eric raise the trophy with Creg standing beside him.

"Good thing we made a CNG-powered kart," said Eric.

"_Natural _gas," sniggered Drake.

Josh immediately pounced on him and the duo fell into fists of fury.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake and Josh stared at their kart.

"We lost," said Josh.

"We lost the Air Hockey table," said Drake.

Drake walked up to the kart and opened up the engine. Immediately, a spurt of liquid dog poop hit Drake's face. He rubbed his hand over his face, and then put the poop on Josh's face.

"Three guesses to where the poop came from," said Josh.

"Megan!" said Drake.


	2. Episode 02: Drake's New Dog

Drake and Josh

Episode 02: Drake's New Dog

**The Two Boxes**

"You know, if you have pets, you have to be responsible," said Josh.

"The best thing about pets is to like, just let 'em go free and tear the house apart," sniggered Drake.

"You see, I had this pet turtle, Sheldon," said Josh.

"I used to have this parrot named Pleke," said Drake.

"I forgot to feed him and he… expired," said Josh.

"I opened up his cage once and he pooped on Megan," said Drake, lying back on his couch.

"And that's why you have to look after your pets," finished Josh.

Suddenly, Drake's couch emitted an electric shock, causing him to jump and fall on the floor. "Megan!" he said.

**Introduction**

_If you open up your mind,_

_It's gonna take some time_

_To read a…_! OW!

Drake was practicing his song when a tomato came flying into his face. "Megan!" he screamed, rushing through the door. He slipped on a banana peel and came sliding down the stairs, knocking down Josh as he went.

"Drake," said Josh, "Would you mind GETTING OFFA ME!"

"Ooh, sorry," said Drake, "Megan flung a tomato into my face."

"I can see that," said Josh, "Listen Drake, Mindy's coming for dinner tonight and I've got to go and get some shopping stuff for mom. Could you set up the table, please?"

"Alright, but it'll be twenty bucks," said Drake.

"Ten," said Josh.

"Fine," said Drake. He opened the kitchen door and walked in, slipping on a second banana peel and falling down.

**The Story**

Drake started fixing the table. But of course, this was Drake, so he put the napkins unfolded, the plates unwashed and the table mats crooked and lumped.

"Drake!" called his mother, "Could you please take out the trash?"

Drake grabbed hold of the trash sack and carried it to the trash can. He dumped in the contents and saw a bitten piece of baloney in the can. He pocketed it and was about to go into the house when a loud whimper came from the bushes.

"Josh?" said Drake as he creeped forward. A lowly bark answered through the bush.

"Megan, this isn't funny," whimpered Drake.

He swept aside the leaves on the hedge to reveal a dog, crying in pain at a nail stuck in its paw. Drake tugged at it. He pulled it three times, and then it went flying over the fence.

"MY BOTTOM!" screamed their neighbor.

"Sorry, sir," said Drake, before picking up the dog and running into the house.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh walked down the lane, singing the "Drew and Jerry" theme song. Suddenly, he heard a bark from inside the house. He rushed in, dropped his groceries on the floor and sped up the stairs.

"Drake, where's the dog!" asked Josh.

"Here," said Drake, "Mom said I could keep him."

"Alright, you," said Josh, pointing at the dog, "O-U-T! OUT!"

"Er… out is spelled O-W-T," said Drake.

"Drake-wha!"

"Okay, forget spellings, why do you want to throw out my pet?" asked Drake.

"Because Mindy's afraid of dogs," said Josh.

"Don't worry, the dog stays up here, I keep it under control, you finish your date, that's all there is."

"Alright, thanks Drake," said Josh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Josh rushed down the stairs, answered the door and embraced the guest, calling, "Hello, Mindy!"

He let go and then saw, in his horror, a policeman standing at the door. He placed a "Get mental surgery" ticket in Josh's hand, told him that the bills were overdue, and walked away, whistling.

Josh looked at the ticket and called out, "I don't need surgery! I'm in the HONOR ROLL!"

"Of all the boobish brothers," said Megan, walking past.

--------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang half-an-hour later, Josh opened the door and greeted Mindy. The two sat down to dinner and talked. Drake walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of dog biscuits that his mother had bought earlier.

"Uh, Josh," asked Mindy, "Why do you have dog biscuits in the house?"

"Oh, for my new do-" started Drake, but Josh interrupted.

"For… for Drake's new… er…. do…dol...phin." staggered Josh.

"Dolphin?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah," said Josh, "Drake has this new… dolphin…. and it told Drake that it liked dog biscuits."

"_Told_ Drake?" asked Mindy.

"Uh," said Josh. He quickly dropped the subject and asked, "You want some more salsa?"

"On my pudding?" asked Mindy.

"Oh, jeez," sighed Josh.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake gave the dog some dog biscuits. Suddenly, it jumped off the couch and leapt through the door, barking like mad. It rushed down the stairs. Drake slipped on the dog's pee and landed at the bottom of the stairs. The dog rushed towards the kitchen, barking.

"Hold on doggy!" cried Drake as he made a pounce for the dog. The dog pooped in Drake's face and knocked him back.

Josh was lucky, because Mindy chose that moment to go to the washroom. She left through the western door as the dog rushed in and wolfed down Josh's pudding. Drake walked in and lifted the dog up.

"Dude, your face is covered in-" started Josh.

"I know," muttered Drake.

--------------------------------------------------

After washing his face, Drake walked into the room to see the dog chewing his song CDs.

"Okay, you know what?" said Drake, "It's time for you to leave."

The dog whimpered innocently.

"Okay," said Drake, strictly, "OUT. NOW!"

The dog barked and leapt into Drake's bed. It peed before leaping down and speeding through the door again. The dog sped through the hallway as Drake chased him. It entered Megan's room and grabbed hold of the doorknob with its mouth. It slammed the door and Drake bumped into it. He stumbled backwards onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh walked up the stairs having used the washroom as an excuse to check on Drake. He saw his brother lying on the floor.

"Where's the canine?" asked Josh.

"We don't have any cow eggs left in the house," said Drake.

"What?" said Josh.

"Canines are cow eggs, right?" asked Drake.

"Where's the DOG?" asked Josh.

"Dogs come from cow eggs?" asked Drake.

"Cows don't lay eggs!" said Josh, opening the door.

Drake got up and followed Josh into Megan's room.

"The room's empty," said Josh.

Drake looked out of the window.

"Is he there?" asked Josh, peering over Drake.

Suddenly, the duo heard a loud bark. In fear, they jumped forward, right out of the window, screaming "AAAH!"


	3. Episode 03: Weekend at Grandma's

Drake and Josh

Episode 03: Weekend at Grandma's

**The Two Boxes**

"You know, Drake always takes advantage of everything," said Josh.

"You know Josh whines about me 'taking advantage of everything'" said Drake, taking some baloney out of the refrigerator.

"For instance, once, Drake and I went to the premier," said Josh.

"Like the time Josh and I went to watch the Drew and Jerry movie," said Drake, buttering two pieces of bread.

"While I was in the washroom, he took my popcorn, my soda and my jacket," said Josh.

"I just borrowed his popcorn and soda and only finished them," said Drake, grabbing the sandwich he had constructed, "And his jacket."

"He sold my jacket to a hobo!" said Josh, getting up from his couch.

"I made thirty bucks selling it," smirked Drake, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I wonder how a hobo got thirty dollars," thought Josh.

"BOYS! Make sure you don't eat the baloney in the fridge! Its four months old!" called Audrey.

"I gotta get a bucket," said Drake.

**Introduction**

"Oh boy, I'm so excited!" squealed Josh.

"A weekend with all the appliances in the house at our fingertips," said Drake, "No Megan, no parents, just you, me, the TV, the fridge, the- "

"Okay, you don't have to name every item in the household!" said Josh, sitting back on the couch and switching the channel.

"Boys, have you packed?" asked Audrey, opening the room's door.

"Packed?" asked Drake.

"Ha?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, didn't Megan tell you?" asked Audrey, "You're staying at Grammy's for the weekend."

"What? Why can't we stay here?" inquired Drake.

"Because last time you did that you turned the house into an inn, got us sent to Downtown and lied to us," replied Audrey.

She walked out.

"Great," muttered Drake.

"I know!" said Josh, "We can play checkers with Grammy!"

Drake looked at Josh in a frustrated way.

"I mean… a spoon!" said Josh.

Drake widened his eyes.

**The Story**

Drake and Josh made their way down the stairs, each with one suitcase in hand. Drake spotted a piece of cardboard with the image of black hair sticking out from Josh's suitcase.

"Josh is that…Oprah?" sniggered Drake.

"No!" screamed Josh, pushing in the cardboard, "It's…it's Michael Jordan!"

"Come on boys, Grammy's here with the car!" called Audrey.

Megan clambered into the car and her brothers followed. Josh went and sat on the front seat next to their Grammy.

"Hello, Megan, Josh, Drake," greeted Grammy.

"Hey, you shaved!" said Drake.

Josh brought the cardboard out and hit Drake in the face with it.

"Mom and Dad _just had_ to make you two come with me," muttered Megan, watching their grandmother try to stop Josh from knocking Drake off the car.

--------------------------------------------------

The car came to a halt in front of a house decorated with flowers. Drake opened the door and saw a girl jog past the house. Drake stared at her.

"Get off boob," said Megan.

Drake remained on his seat. Megan shoved him off the car. She came out and was followed by Josh. Drake got up.

Drake lifted up the three cases and walked in with them. And as Josh opened the door, Drake saw the living room with an indoor swimming pool.

"Uh, Grammy," asked Drake, "Who was that girl who was jogging down the lane?"

"That was Mary Dunder," she replied, "You stay away from her, got it? The Dunders have a bad name in the neighborhood."

--------------------------------------------------

At night, when everyone was asleep, Drake cautiously made his way to the door. He opened it and crept out.

"Drake!"

Josh was standing behind his brother and glanced at him with reproachful eyes.

"Hey Josh, how's doin'?" asked Drake, innocently.

"Where are you going?" inquired Josh.

"To um…buy new underwear…for Megan…"

"Ha?" asked Josh.

"Okay, fine, I was going to talk to Mary," said Drake, "Cover for me, okay?"

"What? No, okay? No," said Josh, "I'm not going through this again, alright? I'm not lettin' you sneak out, you…you sneaker outer!"

"Sneaker outer?" sniggered Drake.

Josh tugged Drake in. Drake struggled free and Josh was knocked back into the swimming pool. Drake rushed out.

Josh clambered out and whined, "He wet my shirt."

--------------------------------------------------

Drake wandered the streets looking at each address poster.

"Dunder, Dunder," he murmured looking around. Then, he saw it.

Drake jumped over the fence and suddenly got his leg grabbed by Josh. Josh tugged him back and the two fell. Drake wound up sitting on Josh.

"Get off!" said Josh as his brother stood up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Drake.

"I'm taking you back before Grammy starts hating you again," said Josh.

Suddenly, a voice caused them to jump.

"Uh, boys, did you know it's against the law to wander the streets at this time of night?"

A policeman grabbed them and asked, "Where do you live?"

"Asia!" lied Drake.

"Really?" asked the policeman, "Do you know where Asia is?"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Drake, "It's somewhere in…in Africa!"

"Asia is a continent. CONTINENT!" said Josh, "We live in the house on the other side of the street," he added.

--------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang furiously as Grammy trudged to the door. She answered and was shocked to see Drake and Josh with a policeman. The policeman complained about them and walked off.

Grammy looked at them in disappointment.

--------------------------------------------------

Megan walked into the kitchen to see Drake and Josh sweeping the floor.

"What did you two do now?" she asked, taking a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"We-" Before Josh could answer, he found orange juice all over his hair.

"Megan!" he said.

"Okay boys, I'm going shopping!" said Grammy, opening the door, "Take care of Megan!"

"You hear that?" said Drake, "She's leaving."

"So?" said Josh.

"So, we can take a 'break' from our punishment. She won't know," said Drake, a wofish smile coming on his face, "We can visit a neighbor or two."

"Hey, ever heard of the word NO!" shouted Josh.

"Fine, you work your butt of and I'll visit-"

"Yeah, I get it," said Josh.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake leapt over the fence and clambered up a ladder. A policeman saw him and started to follow him. He was about to knock on the window when he saw that the Dunders were sitting around a table with a crime plan. Drake suddenly felt he should leave Mary alone. As he climbed down, an Alsatian barked at him.

"Hold on Drake!"

"Josh!"

Josh ran and leapt onto the dog. Drake jumped off the ladder and wrestled the dog that was struggling with his brother. He threw the dog away. It charged back and the Dunders opened the door. The dog crashed into the door and fainted. The three Dunders ran at Drake and Josh with brooms, dropping an envelope as they charged.

"Ahem!"

The policeman who had chased Drake picked up the envelope and looked inside.

"New bills for the bank," he said, "So you _were_ the ones who stole them after all."

"Bu-bu-but," stammered the Dunders.

The policeman handcuffed them and thanked Drake and Josh for their work. Before marching off, he handed them $100 as a reward.

"We done good, brotha!" said Josh.

"Yeah we did," said Drake walking forward, "Come on."

Suddenly, the ladder fell backwards onto Josh's head, knocking him out. As a girl walked past Drake, he grinned and followed her, leaving his brother unconscious beside a big black dog.

**A/N:** That part on Megan and the orange juice, it's based on something my little brother did to me. He poured orange juice on my head!


	4. Episode 04: The School Bully

Drake and Josh

Episode 04: The School Bully

**The Two Boxes**

"Josh may have more IQ than me," said Drake, "But he has issues with picking his actions."

Josh was helping a customer at the premier. "Alright," he said, "The Megathon dollars will be ten bars. I…I mean the vice versa and… oh, jeez."

"That affects life as well," said Drake, "Not saying education does."

"Thank you," said Josh, cheerfully, "Movie enjoy the plea… A spoon!"

"Josh needs to shake off his awkward sense," said Drake.

A man grabbed all of Josh's money from his hand and Josh said, "Hey! Stealing is against the-"

The man looked hardly at him and he squeaked with a forced smile, "Enjoy your burglary!"

**Introduction**

"Hey, guys what are you watching?" inquired Josh, walking in from upstairs with a Maths book.

"Home videos," replied Drake, "This is the part where you learn how to ride a bike."

"Yeah," said Megan, "On your first try, you fell into the park's lake. Be careful, things repeat themselves," she added darkly, an evil smile coming up.

"Hey, that's personal! PERSONAL!" roared Josh, grabbing hold of the remote. He accidentally hit the 'Next' button instead of 'Stop.'

"This is when Josh took his first shower," said Walter.

"Hey, Josh," sniggered Drake, "You're not wearing any-"

"I KNOW!" shouted Josh.

**The Story**

Drake was resting on a plastic chair drinking some lemonade. Josh was experimenting with his catapult.

"Aren't you done with that machine yet?" asked Drake.

"Yeah, I'm adjusting it for further range."

"Can I try it?" asked Drake.

"Sure. We just need something to fling," replied Josh.

Drake grabbed Megan's piece of pie and placed it on the catapult. He launched it too fast, and Josh pushed him away and took control of the catapult.

"Drake, you have to wait a little before you do that," he explained, "The pie's gone too high."

Suddenly, Butch, the school bully, came walking up to the duo with pie all over his head.

"Josh Nichols!" he exclaimed, seeing his classmate at the catapult, "You flung a pie into my cranium while I was beating up Eric! I was proposed the loser! And against that punk too!"

"You're getting married?" asked Drake.

"I don't think he meant that 'propose'." said Josh.

"There are two proposseses?" asked Drake.

"What kind of word is that?" asked Megan, snatching away Drake's pie while walking past.

"Listen up, Nichols," warned Butch, "You're a new target on my list, and trust me, I maintain it."

--------------------------------------------------

At school, Josh walked up to the lunch lady and asked her for food.

"So, what do we have today?" asked Josh.

"Broccoli," she replied, "And radish and peas and some chicken."

"Chicken please," said Josh.

She placed some uncooked chicken on Josh's plate and said, "Don't expect any better."

Josh stared blankly at the food, smiled weakly and walked over to a table. He sat down and leapt off his chair with a scream at the sound of Butch's voice. He recovered and sat on his chair.

"Look!" cried Butch, "Oprah!"

"What? Where?" cried Josh, leaping up.

Butch grabbed Josh's bottom and wrenched up his underwear. He walked away, leaving Josh wedged up to his neck.

Drake stopped by and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Josh, weakly, "Everywhere but the gluteus…maximus…" With that, he fell unconscious onto the floor.

Drake bent down and waved his hand in Josh's face. He looked to make sure nobody was looking, and then quickly took out thirty dollars from Josh's wallet.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh walked into the room and saw Drake working on something.

"Man, what a day," he said, "Butch found me at the premier, and…are you DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!"

"You wish!" sniggered Drake, "I'm writing a song."

"Should've figured," said Josh, nodding his head.

"So what did Butch do?"

"He gave me another wedgie and used my underpants to hang me from a light bulb," he replied, "It took seven people to get me down. Then, Butch punched me I the face and I fell into a heap of garbage that Gary was dragging out!"

"Say," said Drake, flicking his finger, "Maybe if you squeal on him, the teachers will punish him!"

"You want me to shout on top of Butch's head?" asked Josh.

Drake slapped his brother and said, "No! I mean tell on him."

"But I have no evidence," he said.

"Exactly," said Drake, pulling out a video camera, "Not yet."

Megan stood outside and listened to the conversation. She nodded her head with a snigger and muttered, "Poor little boobs."

--------------------------------------------------

Josh stood in the hall reading his Physics book. Drake hid behind the drinking fountain with a camera.

"Hello, Josh," said Butch, marching in. He thrust Josh's Physics book aside and pushed him against the wall. He lifted Josh up and dropped him on top of the drinking fountain. Josh staggered onto Drake and the camera rolled into Butch's view. Butch smirked and pounced towards the camera. Josh tugged it away and looked at Drake.

"Now?" asked Josh.

Drake watched as Butch got up.

"We run," said Drake.

The two staggered out of the school and rushed homewards.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drake, Josh and Butch stood in the office. Josh placed the tape he had picked up and played it.

Drake and Josh smiled. Suddenly, Josh saw Drake burst into giggling laughter. The principal looked disturbed.

"What?" asked Josh. He looked at the screen to reveal a small boy cycling through the park and fall off. The bike fell into the pond.

"Megan!" said Josh.

"So," said the principal, "You're telling me Butch dressed up like a bike and threw you off?"

"No…I…I…" started Josh, "Wait a minute! Drake, give me your cell phone!"

"Alright, here," he said, tossing it at Josh.

Josh missed the catch and the cell phone burst into sparks. Josh staggered and grabbed hold of the school telephone. He quickly dialed the number and Megan answered.

"Hello," she said, "Parker, Nichols and Boob residence."

"Okay, Megan," said Josh, "We need that video of Butch! What's with replacing it with my personal affairs?"

"Josh, it's at the shower part," sniggered Drake.

"It's personal? I put it on the internet one week ago," said Megan.

"You what! Bring that video here NOW or else…or else you'll wake up tomorrow morning very confused in Cuba!" said Josh.

"My joke," said Megan, hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------

Megan walked in with the video tape.

"Megan? Where are mom and dad?" asked Drake.

"Not here. I came on Josh's bike. I threw it into the pond if you were wondering where it is," she replied.

Megan put the tape in and Drake pushed the 'Play' button.

Butch did not have a very happy moment.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake and Josh walked out of the office triumphant, smiling.

"HUG ME, BROTHA!" cried Josh, and they did.

Suddenly, in the middle of their celebration, Drake's smile faded into a serious look.

"You owe me a cell phone," he said, and walked off.

"Darn!" said Josh, thrusting his hand upwards. Josh's fist hit Butch in the face as the latter walked out, and he chased Josh away.


	5. Episode 05: Duo in Detention

Drake and Josh

Episode 05: Duo in Detention

**The Two Boxes**

"You know, I have a perfect record in school!" exclaimed Josh, putting down his pencil on his desk.

"My school record," said Drake, "Is something you DON'T want to see."

"I always finish my homework," said Josh.

"I always finish my homework," said Drake, "By tricking Josh into doing it for me."

"I have straight A's," said Josh.

"I have straight D's!" exclaimed Drake, "It stands for "Drakishly smart.'"

"And the best part," said Josh.

"The worst in it all," said Drake.

"I've never had detention!" smiled Josh.

"I have to stay back in school every Monday FOR DETENTION!" shouted Drake.

"Josh! You left your ointment downstairs!" shouted Walter.

"You didn't hear that!" said Josh.

**Introduction**

The bell rang and all of the students shut their notebooks.

"Thank you, class," said Mrs. Hafer, "And remember, your projects are due tomorrow, and they could affect your grades greatly!"

"I can't believe it," said Josh, "Mindy got picked before I could choose a partner. Now I'm stuck with you!"

"What? I'm good at studies," said Drake, "I have an average grade of D!"

"D is bad!" shouted Josh, "BAAAD!"

"Don't worry," said Drake, as he walked out of the door, "I'll make sure I help a lot."

"Alright," said Josh as the two brothers walked thru the hall. Suddenly, they heard Mrs. Hafer's voice scream:

"I HATE YOU, DRAKE!"

"I KNOW!" shouted Drake in response.

**The Story**

Josh walked into the living room and called to Drake, "Listen, I've got to go down to the supermarket and buy mom some groceries. I've gotten half of the project saved in the computer!"

"Okay," said Drake inattentively, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

As Josh walked out, he was unaware of the fact that Drake had not heard a single word he had said.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drake and Josh were in class. When Mrs. Hafer asked for the projects, Drake asked Josh if he had done it.

"Wait, you didn't complete it?" asked Josh.

"No, you didn't tell me!" said Drake.

"Yes, I did!" said Josh, "Before leaving."

"Well, you know it's wrong to disturb people when they're watching TV!" said Drake.

"Headaches!" shouted Josh, "You give me HEADACHES!"

"Let me guess," said Mrs. Hafer, dropping into the duo's conversation, "No project due to Drake, correct?"

"Yeah…"muttered Drake.

"Well, boys," said Mrs. Hafer, "I don't want to do this to you, Josh- but Drake is another matter."

Drake rolled his eyes. Josh gulped.

"I'm giving you…" said Mrs. Hafer.

"Please no…" murmured Josh.

"DETENTION!" concluded Mrs. Hafer.

"What a surprise!" exclaimed Drake sarcastically.

"Detention? No!" shouted Josh, "I HAVE A PERFECT RECORD AND IF IT'S BROKEN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO AND…aah, I need an inhaler!"

Josh fainted.

--------------------------------------------------

"Well, boys," said Mrs. Hafer, "I need you to paint these walls. And DRAKE! (She shouted so suddenly, Drake jumped with a scream) No goofing off!"

As Mrs. Hafer walked out, Drake childishly wiggled his tongue at her.

Josh slapped Drake and shouted, "That's not MATURE!"

Josh then picked up a brush from the can and started to paint the walls. Drake took the roller and dipped it into the bucket. As he lifted it, he lost control of it and accidentally painted Josh's the back of Josh's T-shirt. Gasping, Drake took a napkin and started to rub it all over Josh's shirt. Josh noticed and looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh," said Drake, "Just cleaning your shirt from…from…mildew! Yeah, that's right, mildew!"

"Mildew?" asked Josh. He rolled his eyes and went back to painting. Drake lifted the roller from where he had placed it to see that there was paint on the floor!

"Oh man…" whined Drake.

"What happe- HUHH?!" shouted Josh, "Drake! You dripped paint on the floor?!"

"Not on purpose!" said Drake.

"Aw man!" groaned Josh, picking up a napkin from the desk, "Let's clean the- Drake, why is the napkin already wet?"

"Uh…mildew?" smiled Drake, innocently.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake and Josh finally managed to finish painting the classroom.

"Whew! Finished!" gasped Josh, "High five!"

Drake's full-of-force high five hurt Josh. In anger, he slapped Drake. Drake slapped him back. Josh slapped him again. Then, Drake shoved Josh- into the wall!

Josh stumbled onto the ground, his shirt full of wet paint. In anger, Josh climbed up and wrestled Drake onto the ground and as they rolled over, the wet paint dropped over the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

After finally managing to clean up, Drake and Josh opened the door and stepped out.

"Mrs. Hafer!" they called.

"What do you think happened?" asked Josh.

"I don't know," said Drake, "But let's get out of here. Having spent an hour extra of school was NOT my idea of fun."

"Say, Drake," said Josh, "What kind of detention do you always get?"

"Scrubbing the toilet," said Drake, "But I pay Eric to do it, that's why I never get home late."

Mrs. Hafer walked into the hall, having heard Drake's words.

"Josh, you may go," said Mrs. Hafer, "Drake, scrub the toilets, and by the way, Eric's at home."

"Darn," muttered Drake.

As Mrs. Hafer walked away, Drake whispered to Josh, "Forty bucks."

"That is not my job," said Josh, imitating Helen's voice from "Happy Times."

As Josh marched off, Drake called out to him:

"HELEN SAID YOU DON'T SAY IT RIGHT!"


	6. Episode 06: Megan's Birthday

**AN: **Due to popularity decrease, Drake and Josh: Unlimited will hold twenty, not thirty, as mentioned in the reviews, episodes. Also, please post your storyline ideas ALONGSIDE your reviews. (For more details, refer to the reviews).

Drake and Josh

Episode 06: Megan's Birthday

**The Two Boxes**

"We're all humans, right? We make mistakes," said Drake.

"We're all humans and we all make mistakes," said Josh, "But Drake? He isn't human."

"Josh shouts at me all the time about how I mess everything up," said Drake.

"He makes bigger mistakes than shaving your sweater on purpose. PURPOSE!" shouted Josh.

"Take last week for example," smirked Drake.

"Last week, I was painting the wall while looking out of our window, and he accidentally pushed me off," said Josh, "My pants didn't come along."

"So, I accidentally push Josh out of the window, right? And he lands in dad's cacti in his underwear," said Drake.

"My underwear got torn in the cacti," said Josh.

"His underwear…ripped," said Drake.

"And then Drake picked me up," said Josh, "And then, he fell backwards."

"I tried to save him but fell backwards," said Drake.

"Luckily, I fell outside the horde of cacti," said Josh, "But Mindy saw me naked."

"So Josh stumbles butt naked onto the ground into view of his girlfriend," said Drake.

"Drake makes baaaad mistakes," said Josh.

"Josh punched me after that," said Drake, "But people do make mistakes."

**Introduction**

"Boob, boober, GET DOWN HERE!" called Megan.

"Coming!" called Drake.

Josh ran down the stairs and asked Megan, "What happened? Does anything itch?"

Megan stared at her brother blankly and said, "No. Listen, my birthday party's going to be held in Pizza Palace, and mom and dad need you two to look after us."

Drake rushed down the stairs at that moment on his new skateboard. He lost balance and landed onto the floor with a crash.

"You alright?" asked Josh, running over to Drake.

Drake got up and threw his fist upwards into Josh's face, knocking him backwards over the sofa. Megan tossed Drake the car keys and opened the door. Drake and Megan walked out. As Josh was about to leave, Drake shut the door and it hit Josh in the face, knocking him out.

**The Story**

Walter's new car skidded to a halt and Megan and Josh climbed out. Drake tried to open the door, but it was stuck. So, he pushed it and then shoved it. Drake struggled with the door and suddenly dropped headfirst out of the car.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Megan, rushing over.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Drake, getting up.

"Not you, the car door!" shouted Megan, pushing Drake out onto the ground.

The door lay broken on the ground.

"Okay," said Drake, "You guys go inside and I'll find help. If mom and dad see this…"

"We'll be toast," said Josh.

"Hopefully they use peanut butter," said Drake, "I want girls to like my taste."

Josh looked at his brother in a frustrated way and shouted, "It's a metaphor! METAPHOR!"

"Metaphor? Is that a new kind of language?" asked Drake.

Josh escorted Megan in as Drake went off to find help.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh walked in to find Walter and Audrey hanging up balloons.

"Megan, aren't you a little too old for balloons?" asked Josh.

Megan only sniggered. The Pizza Palace staff looked busy, running around everywhere. Suddenly, a waiter came running at Josh and threw a balloon at him.

The balloon popped, engulfing and soaking Josh with water.

"Josh! When I told you to get the balloons, you got these?" asked Audrey.

Josh looked at the triumphant Megan and murmured, "Megan!"

--------------------------------------------------

Drake walked into the kitchen and asked the chef for a screw driver and inquired if there was anyone there who was good at mechanical skills. The chef replied that he himself had once been a computer engineer. Drake told him about the problem.

"Come on!" said Drake. Drake and the chef ran to the car and as the latter was looking at the car, Drake accidentally dropped the door.

The result was immediate. The door banged onto the chef's foot and he jumped up and down in pain.

"I…I'll get some ice!" said Drake, rushing off. He ran into Pizza Palace and told Josh what had happened.

"Oh no!" said Josh, "I'll get some ice!"

The duo rushed into the kitchen. Josh ran into the freezer, grabbed some ice and came running back. Drake jerked open the door and suddenly, the handle broke. The freezer door rammed Josh in the face, and the broken handle went flying into Walter's face.

"Walter!" cried Audrey, running over and taking a look at the problem.

Josh knocked on the door, locked inside the freezer.

"Darn!" said Drake. He pulled the door but couldn't open it. "Hold on!" shouted Drake, "I'll get help!"

"But-" started Josh. He banged his head on the door.

--------------------------------------------------

"Megan! It's Josh! He needs help!" shouted Drake, running over to a table where Megan and her friends were all talking.

"I don't have time," said Megan, "And where's the food?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I skipped lunch today, so my dad tried to skip it too so he could eat at work. Then, he wet his pants in the car," said Neil, "Glad I didn't." he added.

"Well, the chef is… uh… praying! Yeah, uh… he's in the FRIDGE," he said the word with emphasis while squinting at Megan, "And praying for the…uh… fish to…to rest in peace."

Megan got up and dragged Drake to the kitchen. She looked at the door and said, "Get me one of mom's hair clips."

"Gotcha!" said Drake, running off.

--------------------------------------------------

"Aw man…" whined Josh, looking around the freezer, "There's got to be a heater around somewhere…"

Josh spotted a small circular item hanging from the wall. He pushed the fire alarm, thinking it was the heater. Immediately, a shower of water fell on the entire restaurant, leaving everyone soaking wet.

"Who puts a fire alarm in THE FREEZER?!" shouted Josh.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake, wet, sneaked thru the room to his mother's purse and grabbed it. Hiding under the table, Drake got a hair clip and pocketed it. As he crept out, the Pizza Palace doors swung open and Wendy spotted Drake; she pounced forward and knocked Drake over, saying, "How are you Drake? Did you miss me? Have you lost weight? Do you want a pickle?"

Drake climbed up into view of his parents and picked up the hair clip.

"Drake," said Audrey, "What are you doing with that hair clip?"

"Oh, uh," said Drake, "I'm, well… donating… hair clips to the poor!"

And he rushed off.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake handed Megan the hair clip and she started to use a screw driver to fiddle with the door. Suddenly, she flung the door open and Josh stumbled out, freezing.

"BOYS?!"

Drake and Josh had been spotted. Walter and Audrey watched them with reproachful eyes.

"Did YOU TWO break the car door, knock out the chef and push the fire alarm?" asked Walter.

"All except the fire alarm," said Drake, "Josh did that."

"Josh!" shouted Audrey.

"Well, Drake broke the car door AND knocked out the chef," said Josh.

"C'mon, man, shush!" cried Drake.

"Hoh hoh, You wanna TUSSEL?" shouted Josh.

"Boys," said Walter, "You're ruining your sister's birthday. I expect you two to make the food until the chef wakes up."

Drake and Josh looked down at the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh was flipping the bread and Drake took some burgers off the grill. He took a bite out of one and said, "Mmm, this is good!" Drake delivered a tray of burgers to a table.

"Drake?" said one of Megan's friends, "This burger's…bitten."

"Oh, thanks," said Drake, picking up the burger and chewing on it. He ate it on his trip to the kitchen and saw Josh's pizza.

"Drake, I'm gonna wash my hands, could you deliver this to the big table where Megan's going to cut her cake?"

As Josh left, Drake licked his lips at the sight of the pizza. He took it to the table and then cut a slice out. As he started to eat it, he found it was burning hot. Drake jumped up and down with the pizza dangling from his mouth screaming, "Mwhot, mwhot!"

Josh heard him from behind and saw him jumping up and down.

"Drake? What happened?"

"Mwhot!" cried Drake, after dropping the pizza.

"You ATE THE PIZZA?"

"No," said Drake, "I was _tasting _it."

"DRAKE!"

"Hold on!" said Drake, "We can make another slice and just put it there!"

"Yeah, before mom and dad see your big mistake."

Drake and Josh were about to get inside the kitchen when Walter and Audrey said, "Okay, pizza, and then cake!"

Josh rushed in and Drake ran to stall for time.

"W…wait!" shouted Drake, leaping up to the stage at the side of the restaurant, "Why don't you listen to some music as you guys… brush your teeth!"

"Brush our-" started Neil, but Drake interrupted by pulling his guitar string and then singing:

_I never thought that'd be so pimple,_

I mean simple!

_But… but I found a way, I found a tray,_

Sorry, tray! I…I mean way!

_And I always thought that it'd be so crazy but,_

Not that butt, okay?

"What's wrong with him?" asked Neil.

Josh walked in with a slice of pizza and put it in the box. Drake jumped off, alarming everyone and shouted, "HUG ME BROTHA!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Whew, nice work," said Drake leaning against the freezer door. Suddenly, it opened, and Drake fell inside. The door slammed shut; and Josh looked inside and turned around.

"Oh, jeez," he said, flinching.


	7. Episode 07: The School Dance

Drake and Josh

Episode 07: The School Dance

**The Two Boxes**

"Dad always says that with a little hard work, anything is possible," said Drake, "Except wetting the sofa. It doesn't need hard work."

"Dad says that you can do anything you put your mind to," said Josh.

"It's truth," said Drake.

"It's a lie! LIE!" exclaimed Josh.

"I tried to play baseball once," said Drake, "I scored a home run! But the ball hit dad in the face."

"I tried to use a skateboard," said Josh, "I crashed into the behind of a garbage truck and flew in!"

"So, if you try hard enough," said Drake.

"If you're gonna fall into a garbage truck," said Josh.

"You can achieve your goal," concluded Drake.

"You'll clamber out a dirty, dirty person," finished Josh.

**Introduction**

"Hey, Dra- Ohatoo!" exclaimed Josh as a potato missed him by inches, "I thought you said you'd throw your Potato Launcher away after you detonated my ankle!"

"Ohatoo?" asked Drake, sniggering.

"What up with the Potato Launcher?" asked Josh.

"Well, mom and dad don't know," he said, accidentally lying down on the trigger, "Nothing bad'll-"

A potato went flying into Josh's face and knocked him out.

"DRAKE!" cried Walter, "What was that loud noise?"

""Oh!" shouted down Drake, "THAT WAS JUST THE…THE HIPPOPOTAMUS!"

**The Story**

"Dude, you asked Mindy to the school dance yet?" inquired Drake, opening up his locker.

"No," said Josh, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous," said Drake, "She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Josh, "But still…"

"There she is!" exclaimed Drake pointing at the other side of the room, "Go ahead and ask her!"

Mrs. Hafer walked past and said, "I hate you, Drake."

"I know," said Drake.

Meanwhile, Josh walked up to Mindy and asked her, "So, Mindy, how's ya doin'?"

"Good," said Mindy.

"So, uh… you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Josh, I'm sorry but," she said, looking away, "Eric asked me out first."

"You agreed?!" shouted Josh, jumping up and hitting his head on the locker, then falling down with his, "Haaa!"

"I'm your boyfriend!" he exclaimed, climbing up, "Why would you-"

"I'm sorry, Josh," said Mindy, "When you didn't ask me in the first three weeks, I got scared you would never ask."

"But-"

"I'm very sorry," said Mindy, walking off.

In his gesture for his quote "Megan!" Josh shouted, "Eric!"

--------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this…" said Josh, pacing around in his room while Drake was on his bed eating a burger, "Why would she go with Eric?"

"Yarf curf sarbotage Errc," suggested Drake, his food flying off.

"What? Stop talking with your mouth full!"

"Alright! You could talk to Eric and tell him about yourself and Mindy. He might feel bad, and that's all there is to it! Before you know it, Mindy's gonna be on the dance floor with you!"

"That's brilliant!" shouted Josh.

"Well, I try," said Drake.

"So, asked out a girl yet?" inquired Josh.

"Yep, three," said Drake, "Stacey's at 10:00, Carmella's at 10:30 and Cindy's at 11:00."

"So, didn't they argue?" asked Josh.

"Nope," said Drake, "Never known about each other, never will!"

--------------------------------------------------

Josh rang the bell at Eric's house. Creg answered it and allowed Drake and Josh in.

"What's up, Eric?" asked Josh.

Eric saw Drake and said, "Nope, no errands for you."

"Actually, Eric, you see, Mindy's my girlfriend," said Josh, "And you asked her to the ball."

"Yeah, she was worried you didn't ask in time," said Eric.

Drake opened up the fridge and pulled out a can of Moca Cola.

"Yeah, but I did ask her later!" said Josh.

"So?"

"Can't you ditch her or something?"

"Sorry, no can do."

Suddenly, a spurt of Moca cola made everyone jump. Josh, Creg and Eric saw Drake with the can of Moca Cola.

Drake licked his lips and said, "Eww…. I hate diet."

--------------------------------------------------

Josh confronted Mindy in the classroom the next day.

"Okay, why'd you agree with Eric?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't ask…"

"I can't believe this!"

"Josh, I-"

Josh marched off and fell down. Mindy watched Eric walk down the hall and stopped him.

"Listen, Eric," said Mindy, "I want to go to the dance with Josh, is that okay?"

"Alright," said Eric, "Guess it's back to scrubbing bathrooms." He walked off, looking down.

--------------------------------------------------

Mindy walked up to the port and saw Josh sulking at the edge of a port.

"Josh?" she asked, walking up to him, "I'll go with you to the dance."

"Ha?" asked Josh, climbing up.

"I informed Eric," she said.

"R…really?" asked Josh, jumping up.

"Yes," replied Mindy, leaning towards Josh. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"YES!" shouted Josh, dancing around. He suddenly saw the time and said, "Aw, man! I missed Oprah!"

--------------------------------------------------

In the dance hall, Josh told Drake about what had happened the previous night.

"Great," said Drake, "Congrats!"

Mindy walked up to Josh and gave him her hand. "Shall we?" she asked.

Josh and Mindy waltzed off and Drake watched.

"Drake?" asked Stacey, walking in followed by Carmella and Cindy, "You asked these two here as well?"

"Oh," said Drake as the three girls walked towards them with angered faces.

Drake sped off and pounced out of the window. Stacey walked forward and picked up Drake's pants from the window sill.

"Could you throw that back?" asked Drake.


	8. Episode 08: Calling Sick

Drake and Josh

Episode 08: Calling Sick

**The Two Boxes**

"You know, you should never be dishonest," said Josh.

"Being dishonest can help, but it has its disadvantages," said Drake.

"For example, Drake told mom that he did his homework," said Josh.

"Like the time I entered a pure bred dog for a pet show for lower bred pets," said Drake, lying back.

Josh came out from behind the counter in the Premiere and said, "When mom found out he had lied, she made him sleep in the bathtub."

"When the judge finds out, he runs towards me with a baseball bat," said drake.

"That night I finally managed to sleep without hearing Drake's hog-like snores. SNORES!"

"Luckily, the judge mistook Josh to be me, so he started to whack him with the broom," said Drake.

"It just goes to show," said Josh.

"Let me tell you something I learnt that day," said Drake.

"Honesty is the best policy," concluded Josh.

"Josh being beaten up by an old man in a blue tuxedo is far more fun than winning a pet show," sniggered Drake.

**Introduction**

The alarm clock began to ring and Josh hit the button to turn it off. He drowsily got out of bed and put on his slippers.

"Drake! Wake up!" he called.

Drake took his blanket off and asked Josh to bring up some hot milk.

"Why?" asked Josh, standing at the door.

"Just do it," said Drake, pulling the blanket over himself. Josh looked suspiciously at him as he walked out and Drake picked up a thermometer and began to fiddle with it. He then took a glass of water and messed up his hair. Drake was climbing his bed when Josh came in and shouted, "I've got the milk!"

Drake, alarmed at the sudden sound, fell onto the floor.

Josh looked at Drake and said, "Where do I leave the milk?"

**The Story**

Josh walked towards the washroom when Audrey asked, "Hey, where's Drake?"

"Still in bed," said Josh.

"Okay, I'll go wake him up," said Audrey, "Or else he'll miss school."

Josh went into the washroom and Walter screamed.

Josh rushed out with an "Aww, I'll knock next time!"

------------------------------------

"Drake!" shouted Audrey, waling into the room, "Get up! You'll miss school!"

"Uh, mom," said Drake in a weak tone, "I don't feel too good."

"What do you mean?" asked Audrey, picking up a thermometer and placing it under Drake's tongue.

"Mom! Look! It's a uh… distraction!" shouted Drake, pointing to the other end of the room. As Audrey looked away, Drake grabbed a pillow and slammed it on her face when she turned towards him. Drake grabbed the thermometer and dipped it in the hot milk. When Audrey managed to struggle free, Drake threw the cup out through the window.

"What was that all about?" inquired Audrey.

"Oh, uh, my stomach felt… err… sticky!"

"You know what?" said Audrey, "I think you should stay in bed for today."

"No, mom!" said Drake, acting, "I have to got school!"

"Drake!"

"Okay."

As Audrey walked out, Josh walked into the room, all dressed for school. He picked up a school-bag from the chair and asked Drake, "Drake? What's wrong?"

"Shh, man," said Drake, "I'm skipping school. Pretty clever, eh?"

"You lied to mom?!" exclaimed Josh.

"No," said Drake in an annoyed tone, "I just told her a false sentence."

"Just for the record," said Josh, "I do not APPROVE OF ANY OF THIS!"

Josh walked towards the door while looking at his brother angrily. He didn't see where he was going; and bumped into the door and fell down. As Josh got up frustrated, Drake said, "You know the door was clo-"

"I KNOW!"

------------------------------------

Walter walked into Drake's room with Megan. Drake was using Josh's laptop.

"Uh, Drake?" asked Walter, "We're going to Mystic Mountain."

"Really?" said Drake, throwing his blanket off, excited.

"Yes," said Audrey walking in, "But by 'we'…"

"You're not included," finished Walter.

"What?"

"You're sick, boob," said Megan, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the table, "And mom doesn't want you to throw up."

"Listen," said Audrey, "Josh'll be here if you need anything. He has to work on his school project."

Audrey, Walter and Megan left as Josh walked in with a set of apparatus. Drake shrugged and jumped off his bed as his parents and sibling left.

"Where're you going?" asked Josh.

"To Ginger's house," said Drake, "Her parents are out on Saturday mornings."

"What? I'm not letting you go out," said Josh.

Drake picked up Josh's volcano project and threatened to throw it out through the window.

"You're not that evil!"

Drake dropped the project down and a man shouted up, "OUCH!"

"You were saying?" asked Drake.

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Drake and Josh found themselves in a struggle against each other, and fell on the couch in a heap. As they were punching each other, Josh suddenly asked, "Hey, you feel something cooking?"

"Yeah," replied Drake, sniffing the air.

Suddenly, the duo leapt off the couch as a hot zap of electricity shocked their bottoms.

"Megan!"

------------------------------------

The next day, Audrey was sitting on the couch knitting when Drake walked into the room towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I've gotten a date," said Drake.

"You're supposed to be in bed," called Josh from the kitchen. He was working on his volcano project.

"Who asked you?" argued Drake, rushing into the kitchen and pushing down Josh. In the process, Josh's volcano erupted and a spurt of hot salsa fell on their face. The duo yelled in pain and tried to brush it off. Drake grabbed a bottle of cold Moca Cola and poured it over himself.

------------------------------------

"What's up?" asked Josh, walking in with his project and placing it on the table.

"I'm missing a date with Jill, that's what's up!" complained Drake.

"That's what happens when you skip school," smiled Josh.

"What's so funny?"

"What?"

"This isn't funny!" shouted Drake, throwing a baseball at him. Josh dodged it and it hit his project. Hot salsa spurted up and Josh ran backwards.

"Drake… waah!" cried Walter as he walked in. The salsa splashed in his face and he fell backwards.

"Yeah?" asked Drake.

"The doctor's here," said Walter, as Audrey walked in followed by the money-hungry doctor from down the road. The doctor climbed up on the bed and put his stethoscope on Drake's heart.

"Hmm… I've never seen this before. How do you feel?"

"I think my liver is jammed up my intestine," said Drake.

Josh stared blankly at his brother's obtuseness as the doctor observed and suddenly pulled out Drake's tongue.

"Mly tlong!" shouted Drake.

"By the looks of it," said the doctor, "You should give him this medicine." He handed Walter a medicine slip. "It should help him out, but it could cause bladder issues."

"Bladder issues?!" exclaimed Drake.

"If it'll help Drake," said Audrey, "It's okay."

"Hundred dollars," said the doctor.

"Fifty," said Walter, taking out his purse.

"Okay," said the doctor.

"You have change for two hundred?" asked Walter giving him two hundred dollars and putting his hand out for change.

The doctor did not pay the change. He simply ran towards the window and jumped out. Drake and Josh stared at each other, their mouths gaped in awe.

------------------------------------

"First I can't go to Mystic Mountain, then I miss a date, and now I have to take medicine which makes me go pee," said Drake.

"You know, you wet the bed last night in your sleep," said Josh, "And how many times do you have to destroy or erupt my volcano project, anyways?"

"Never mind that," said Drake, "Tomorrow I'm telling mom and dad that I feel okay."

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Drake received it and heard Jill's voice, "Hello, Drake. You missed your date yesterday. Do you want to come over to my house? I've gotten that new movie, 'Drew and Jerry Go Hollywood' on DVD."

"Whoa, seriously?" asked Drake, "I'm on my way. Bye."

Drake grabbed a ladder and put it out through the window.

"Drake!" warned Josh.

Drake put his foot on the top rung and Josh wrestled him back into the room.

"You will not SNEAK OUT!" he shouted.

"Yeah," said Drake, "You want your volcano blown up again?"

"Burglar!" shouted Josh, pointing at the window. There, a robber reached out and picked up Josh's laptop. He climbed down the ladder and Drake and Josh chased him. They ran into the park and Drake managed to grab hold of the burglar. The two struggled; and suddenly both of them fell headfirst into the pond.

"I'll get the police!" shouted Josh, running off.

The burglar climbed onto land but Drake pulled him back in. The laptop was on the ground as the struggle had caused the burglar to drop it. A policeman came alongside Josh. He picked up the burglar and told them how dangerous he was.

"Anyways," said the policeman, "Here's a hundred…"

"Dollars?" asked Drake and Josh, excited.

"Cents," said the policeman handing them one hundred cents. He walked away whistling and Drake said, "I get to keep it."

"No! I saw the burglar first! Therefore, it rightfully belongs to me!"

"No way, man! I caught the burglar."

"Ho ho! You wanna tussel?"

Drake and Josh ran at each other and were engaged in a battle. They fell backwards into the lake. Then, Helen, who was jogging by, saw the laptop and hundred cents on the ground. She picked them up and jogged off.


	9. Episode 09: Float, Sink and Talent

Drake and Josh

Episode 09: Float, Sink and Talent

**Introduction**

Drake, Paul, Rina and Scottie were upstairs practicing "Found a Way."

"Hey, Drake," said Josh, "Neil's here."

Neil walked in and Drake greeted him.

"So," said Neil, "Why'd you call me again? I had to skip homework."

"Who does homework?" sniggered Drake.

Josh looked at him blankly and said, "You know, kids have the right to learn."

"Yes," said Drake, "Which is why Neil learnt to play drums."

"Why are you guys practicing anyways?" asked Josh, sitting down on the couch. Rina and Paul put down their guitars and Scottie carelessly threw his base into Josh's face, knocking him off his seat.

"To take a shower," smiled Scottie.

Drake glared at Scottie's obtuseness and replied, "For this year's talent show. I'll be beating Hewit again this year."

Josh climbed back up and said, "That reminds me, Hewit gave you this." Josh threw a letter into Drake's hand.

Drake opened it up and saw a cartoon waving its tongue at him with the word, "Loser."

"Loser, eh?" asked Drake, "We'll see about that, Hewit!"

Drake thrust the letter off and got up. He was on the upper part of his bed and suddenly his head bumped into the ceiling. Drake stumbled off and fell on top of Paul, Rina and Scotty. Neil and Josh looked at each other.

**The Story**

Drake, Josh, Paul, Rina, Scottie and Neil were having lunch at a restaurant.

"I thought you guys left the band," said Josh.

"Yeah," said Paul, "But we rejoined last week, and Scottie's started at base, leaving Neil the drums."

"Oh," said Josh.

"Hey, guys," said Rina, "I'm going to go hang out at the swimming pool, you guys coming?"

"Sure," said Drake, leaping off his seat and throwing his sandwich in Josh's face.

Paul, Neil and Scottie followed Rina out and Drake turned back to Josh, who was wiping his face, "You coming?"

"Nah," said Josh, "I've got to… uh… well… shampoo my… underwear…"

"Stop kidding," said Drake, walking off.

Josh followed after him and a man suddenly pulled his collar backwards.

"Hey, son," said a man, "Pay up the bill."

Josh pulled some money out of his pocket and paid it. He then rushed towards Drake, who was heading to the pool.

"You know, we don't HAVE to swim," said Josh.

"Come on," said Drake, "It'll be fun."

He dived into the pool as his friends splashed water on him.

Josh was still reluctant. He was shaking all over. Drake noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Listen, Drake," said Josh, awkwardly, "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!"

"That's all?" asked Drake.

"What do you mean?"

"I can teach you! It's easy! Just get into to the shallow water and wade over here.

Josh followed Drake's instructions and grabbed hold of the pool's sides.

"Now," said Drake, "Put your head in the water and don't rise until I tell you."

Josh did so. He held his breath and waddled as Drake instructed.

Suddenly, a girl swam by Drake. Drake noticed her and began to swim after her. Josh still had his face in the water.

"Blrake! Brlake! Brelp! Ban I bo up bnow! BRLAKE!"

--------------------------------------------------

Drake was strumming on his guitar and singing:

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but,_

_I found a way, I found a way,_

_I always thought that it' be too crazy but- _Josh!

Josh walked into the room and spat out some water.

"How was today's practice?"

"Terrible! I was at the deep portion and thought I was swimming! Then I realized a hobo was pulling my arm! I told him to let go, and he did. AND THEN I SANK LIKE A WALRUS! WALRUS!"

"I don't get it," said Drake.

"I know," said Josh, "Can you believe that-"

"I'm pretty sure walruses float."

Josh stared at his obtuseness and tugged down Drake's leg. Drake stumbled over Josh and found himself head over heels on the floor. He grabbed hold of his bed and climbed up. Drake flicked Josh in the forehead.

"OW!" said Josh, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" replied Drake.

"Okay," said Josh in a girly voice.

The guitar suddenly collapsed from Drake's bed and hit Josh in the head, knocking him out.

"Josh?" asked Drake, "Josh!"

Suddenly the telephone rang. Drake received it and said, "Hello? Oh, Stephanie, how are you?"

--------------------------------------------------

Josh dipped his head in water again as Drake watched from his table where he and Neil were practicing.

"Up," said Drake, and Josh brought his head out.

Josh continued to paddle his feet as he gasped a few seconds for breath.

Drake continued:

…_when you're DOWN!_

Drake put so much emphasis on "down" that Josh dipped his head back in the water, and suddenly heard Drake call, "Down!" again.

Josh dipped his entire face in water and suddenly let go of the pool's side. Josh gurgled for help as his head sank low, and hi entire body struggled.

Drake looked to see Josh's progress and saw that only his legs were visible, as they struggled. Drake ran towards the pool and suddenly got pushed by the lifeguard who jumped in. Drake fell into the water and managed to swim back up, only to see the life guard had safely gotten the shivering Josh out of the pool.

"Drake?" said Neil.

"Yeah?"

Neil pointed towards Drake's pants floating on the water.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh sat on the pool table and saw Drake walking by, guitar in hand.

"Hey," said Drake, "Aren't you gonna try and swim?"

"No," said Josh, "It's hopeless."

"Okay, I gotta get to the Talent show, you coming?"

"Nah," said Josh, "I have a date with Mindy. Oh, there she is!"

"Hi Josh," said Mindy, "And Mr. Fail."

"Hey! I've only failed 440 of 467 tests!" boomed Drake.

"And barely passed each grade," sniggered Mindy.

Drake imitated her in a childish way.

"Should I get the drinks?" asked Josh.

"Okay," said Mindy, as Drake was about to walk off.

Josh suddenly tripped on the pool's side and stumbled in.

Drake came to a halt and shouted in alarm, "JOSH!"

Mindy rushed towards Josh, only to find herself pushed in by the lifeguard.

Mindy struggled to swim as well and the lifeguard got his foot stuck in a garbage can lying on the floor. He spun his leg around and accidentally kicked Drake backwards, knocking him into a table and causing it to fall alongside all the chairs. Drake's guitar went flying into the air- and it landed with a CRASH! The smashed guitar lay on the floor, destroyed.

The lifeguard himself fell onto the ground and Josh waved around his arms as Mindy almost drowned. But, suddenly, Josh noticed something- he was swimming! He managed to swim to Mindy and grab hold of her. He swam ashore as Mindy gasped for breath. She gave Josh a kiss, and he smiled. Mindy walked over to the table and coughed and spluttered.

"You okay?" asked Josh, as Drake got up.

"Yeah," said Mindy with a last gasp.

"Dude, you did it! You swam!" congratulated Drake.

"Yeah, I did!" said Josh, "And you taught me!"

"Yeah I did!" said Drake, and suddenly saw Josh rushing towards him with a loud shout of "HUG ME BROTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Josh's embrace had Drake getting lifted into the air. As he struggled, he fell down.

Paul ran up to Drake and said, "Come on! The Talent show!"

"But my guitar's broken!" exclaimed Drake, "We don't have time to get another!"

Paul dragged Drake into the car and leapt into the driver's seat.

"Where're Neil and Scottie?" asked Drake, taking his seat beside Rina.

"Scottie's coming on his bike," said Paul as he started up the engine, "He'll pick up Neil!"

"And my guitar?" asked Drake.

"I'll get you one!" shouted Josh, putting on his clothes and running up to them, "It'll be a 'Thank you' for teaching me how to swim!"

"Seriously?" asked Drake, at which Josh gave a positive reply. Paul drove off and Josh ran towards the guitar store.

Drake and co. reached the premiere and rushed in.

"Scottie? What are you doing?" asked Drake, "We told you to pick up Neil!"

Scottie was sitting on a chair, his face painted an extremely light green.

"Oh," said Scottie, "I thought you told me to paint myself teal."

Drake looked at Paul and Rina, and Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, man!" said Drake.

--------------------------------------------------

Josh ran out of the guitar store, with a guitar like Drake's old one in his arms. He ran through the streets and suddenly saw Neil sitting on his doorstep.

He stopped and asked Neil what was wrong, to which Neil told him about Scottie not showing up. Josh ran up to Eric and said, "ERIC! It's Isaac Newton!"

As Eric leapt off his bike to look around, Josh helped Neil up and rode away to the Talent show.

When Eric noticed, he ran after the bike, only to suddenly bump into a wall.

--------------------------------------------------

Drake and his band were all on the stage. Scottie substituted for Neil by sitting at the drums. They began to play as Drake grabbed the mike. He needed a guitar, and fast! Suddenly, a guitar came flying through the air and Drake caught it. Neil leapt on stage and Scottie jumped off drums. Scottie picked up his base from the ground and Drake began to sing:

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but,_

_I found a way, I found a way,_

_I always thought that it' be too crazy but_

_I found a way, I found a way,_

_If you'll open up your mind,_

_You'll see what's inside._

_It's gonna take some time to realize,_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Always over your shoulder_

_I told you I'd always be picking' you up_

_When you're down!_

_So just turn around!_

_And now that I know that anything's possible,_

_I found a way, I found a way,_

_And no one can break what's so unbreakable,_

_I found a way, I found a way._

_No one cares_

_Whatcha give,_

_You know you gotta live like you wanna live,_

_When in time to be free,_

_You know you gotta be whatcha wanna be!_

_If you'll open up your mind,_

_You'll see what's inside._

_It's gonna take some time to realize,_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Always over your shoulder_

_I told you I'd always be picking' you up_

_When you're down!_

_So just turn around!_

Drake concluded his song with a final cord as Helen ran up to him and handed him the trophy. Drake proudly raised it into the air, and Hewit groaned from backstage. Drake waved to the crowd with a smile. Megan, Audrey and Walter walked up stage and congratulated him and Josh ran up to him.


	10. Episode 10: Prank You Very Much

**AN:** Total chapter count reduced to fifteen chapters. I might make more if I can get some more reviews.

Drake and Josh

Episode 10: Prank You Very Much

**Introduction**

"You know what really bugs me?" asked Drake.

"You know what frustrates me more than itchy bugs?" asked Josh.

"Pranksters!" they said at once.

"…like Megan!" said Drake, "Last night she placed a stink bomb on my bed. What do you think happened when I went to sleep?"

"An example would be Megan," said Josh, "She tricked me into climbing up the roof…." Josh paused with a frustrated look, and continued, "On a ladder she had GLUED!!"

"But you have to appreciate the fact," said Drake, picking up a chicken wing.

"But at least there's one fact to keep my spirits up," said Josh, sitting down on a chair.

Drake swallowed the chicken wing and said (with his mouth full), "Thar's only run pankster in the rhouse."

"Megan's the only prankster we have to deal- What's that smell?" asked Josh.

A green gas began to emit from Drake's mouth.

Josh's chair was electrocuting his bottom.

"See the evil?" asked Drake, "Poisoned chicken wings!"

"Bottom electrocution," said Josh, "NOT ENJOYABLE!"

**Introduction**

"Drake," said Audrey, "Will you go get the mail?"

"Oh, sorry mom," said Drake, "I'm doing my homework."

"Josh," said Audrey.

Josh looked up from his homework and looked at Drake's copy. Then he snapped, "You're not doing homework! You're doodling me when my foot got stuck in the toilet!"

"I'm not doodling you," said Drake, putting a sniggering emphasis on "doodling", "I'm drawing diagrams of the human body and the advantages of toilets.

"Ha?" asked Josh, screwing up his face.

"Josh," said Walter, raising his head from the newspaper, "Get the mail."

"But-"

"Josh."

"Okay."

Josh trudged to the door and opened it up.

"OW! WOW! OW! WOW!"

Drake, Walter and Audrey gazed at the door. Josh walked in with a mouse trap on his left hand, a bunch of letters on his right hand and his face looking like he had been whacked in it with an iron baseball bat.

Josh thrust the letters at Drake and opened up the mouse trap. He flung it in rage, and it went and clamped shut on Walter's nose. He fell backwards off his chair and Josh's jaw fell open.

"Walter!"

Audrey managed to take the mouse trap off, and Walter, glanced at Josh, "No video games for a week."

"Oh jeez!" exclaimed Josh.

Suddenly a letter went flying into Josh's mouth as Drake gave a loud exclamation of "Whoa!"

Drake opened up the envelope and read, "You have just been invited to Clickster studios for a day! Clickster studios! They developed "Drew and Jerry" and the "Blues Brothers" series!"

"Whoa!" shouted Josh, "How many people can go?"

"Three. It says we won this because their random house ID was our house!"

"Three?" asked Walter, "Well, Audrey and I aren't going for one thing."

"No problem," said Drake, "We'll just take a girl. I'll ask Lucy." Drake made for the phone but Josh stopped him, "No way! We're taking Mindy!"

"No you're not," said Walter, "You're taking Megan."

**The Story**

It was early the next morning.

"Megan?" shouted Drake, pacing up and down his room, "We have to take Megan?"

"Man," said Josh, "I hope you remember that Clickster studios also produced the Ashley Blake series. She's going to be there too!"

"What?" asked Drake, turning around with a horrified expression on his face, "No way! Two prankster divas equals to a zillion pounds of evil."

"This is going to be a nightmare," said Josh, "NIGHTMARE!"

"You do realize Megan placed that mouse trap there?" inquired Drake.

"Yeah, totally," said Josh, "Strawberry."

Heeding his brother's word, Drake threw Josh a strawberry, and Josh managed to catch it in his mouth.

"Boobs!" called Megan, "Let's go!"

"Come on," said Drake, grabbing his jacket.

"Coming," said Josh. He suddenly tripped on a banana peel and fell with a "HUYPEE!"

"Josh?" said Drake.

Josh sat up, "Megan!"

---------------------------------------

Drake, Josh and Megan walked into the Clickster studios building.

"Hey," said Drake, pointing at an iron door at the far left, "Look! It's the broadcasting room."

"Yeah," said Josh, walking forward and opening a door that led into the main lobby. Lots of people were running about busy. Josh saw a vending machine as Drake and Megan entered the lobby. Josh whipped out 10 cents and inserted it into the coin slot.

A chocolate bar rolled out and Josh proceeded to grab it. Suddenly, a familiar figure went dashing past; he collided with Josh, and the duo fell in a heap. Drake quickly snatched the chocolate bar and pocketed it before looking at the two lying on the floor and saying, "Hey, Jerry."

Jerry got up. Josh used the wastepaper basket as support as he attempted to get back up on his feet and suddenly knocked over the bin and fell alongside it.

"Hey, Drake, what's up?" asked Jerry, "Want me to show you guys around the set?"

"Sure," said Drake.

Josh got up on his feet with the bin stuck on his head. He began to move around with his harms in front, and suddenly shook his metal bin head forward and hit Drake on the head.

"OW!" said Drake, slapping the bin-head.

"OW!"

Josh's muffled voice could be heard, "Slappin' metal always smarks. Remember that Drake."

"Megan!"

"Ashley!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Drake leapt backwards and knocked Josh backwards. Josh stumbled to the ground and remarked, "I'm cursed, aren't I?"

"Not her," said Drake, "PLEASE not her."

"Major headache, she is," whispered Jerry, "Keeps making me tap dance."

"And boy, he looks ridiculous."

Drew walked up to them and saw Josh sitting on the floor with a dust bin on his head, "What's wrong with him?"

"Never mind," said Josh.

"So, Ashley," said Megan, "How's it been?"

"Great," said Ashley, "But no pranks lately."

"No pranks?" asked Megan, "Must be painful."

"You really need to repair your priorities," said Drake under his breath.

"Hey," said Drew, "Why don't you come see the set?"

"Okay," said Drake, "C'mon Josh."

Drew, Jerry and Drake walked off. As Josh took off the bin, Ashley whipped out a "Kick me" sign from her pocket and slapped it onto Josh's back.

---------------------------------------

Drake and Josh looked at the giant set. Drake began to approach a lever at the far end of the room. As Drake reached for it Ashley smirked, "Megan, watch this!"

Drake pulled the lever.

"AAH!" A platform shoved Drake upwards and had him stumble onto a hanging sack. Drake began to swing on it and it suddenly blew up. Drake fell on top of Josh as a shower of butter rained down on them.

Megan and Ashley began to laugh hysterically. "Of course that's what you should expect," said Ashley, "From the best prankster in the world."

"Best?" asked Megan, "I'm pretty sure I could've enhanced that."

"The prank isn't over yet," said Ashley, "It has only just begun."

Suddenly a group of child actors walked in and spotted Drake and Josh. They all ran and began to kick Josh.

"See?" said Ashley, "I could outprank you any day."

"Oh really?" asked Megan, "You wanna bet on that?"

"Fine," said Ashley, her eyes suddenly narrowing, "Loser has to stay a day with a bin on his head."

"You're on. I prank Drake and Josh, you prank Drew and Jerry. Most pranks at 6:00 wins."

"Fine, let the games begin!"

---------------------------------------

"We're spending an entire day here," said Drake, as he and Josh threw their towels away after having wiped off the butter.

"And with those two divas! DIVAS!" exclaimed Josh.

Drew and Jerry suddenly walked in.

"We're on an hour later, the time's around 2: 00 PM. Wanna have a game of Chess?" asked Jerry.

"Sure," said Josh, getting up.

Jerry grabbed the Chess box from the studio table and beckoned them into the computer room. There was a red carpet spread on the floor and pictures of cartoons on the walls. Josh spotted a poster of "Drew and Jerry" hanging on the wall.

Josh and Jerry sat down on two chairs and Drake walked up to the writer's desk. Drew began to fumble with his hair in front of the mirror.

Suddenly, an egg went flying into his face.

SPLAT!

A second egg caused Drew to flip backwards and stumble onto the ground.

"Holy underpants!" shouted Drake, looking upwards.

Josh began to rush up the stairs to see what was going on at the higher part of the room but was greeted by a banana peel.

Drake began to make his way to the stairs but was hit by the giant body of Josh.

Drew grabbed a book and began to block the eggs that went flying at him. Jerry was suddenly struck by an egg and he collapsed backwards. Drake and Josh got up and began to rush up the stairs. They saw Ashley crouched down behind the railings and made to grab her. Ashley gasped and rolled aside, and the Josh missed and stumbled to the ground. Ashley made for the door and began to run. Drake suddenly bumped into a man holding a bunch of scripts. Drake pushed him aside with out consideration and the scripts fell on the floor. Drake continued to run towards Ashley and was suddenly hit on the head by a heavy book. Megan laughed from above: Ashley's eggs scored her one, and Megan's book gave her one. Drake puffed.

---------------------------------------

"Oh man! I'm too egged for my set!" exclaimed Drew, washing his face.

"Those two are in SO much trouble," said Jerry.

Josh pocketed his portable video game and sat back. Drake was pacing up and down in the room.

"Drew, Jerry, the show's about to sta- What up with the eggs?!" asked the director.

Drew puffed and sat down.

"Come on, we have to start filming!"

"Do you not see this?" snapped Drew, "I need a new outfit!"

"Then put one on."

"Oh yeah, I should've remembered that."

Drew walked into the changing room and Jerry rushed out.

"Hey," said Josh, addressing Drake, "Wanna play some Chess?"

"Use my brain?" asked Drake, "Sorry, but it's bad enough at school."

Suddenly an actress began to walk past Drake and caught his attention. Drake grinned wolfishly and followed her, leaving Josh there standing alone. Josh walked into a room to find it was a cartoon set. He was about to leave when he suddenly saw one of the voice actors, and it was a complete surprise- Mindy!

"Mindy?!"

Mindy was distracted, and looked back, "Josh!"

---------------------------------------

The actress walked into the lunch room and sat down. Drake proceeded to follow her and was suddenly hit in the face with pie. He stumbled backwards and the actress spotted him on the ground, fumbling with his face. She helped him up and Drake grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe off the pie. He then looked at the actress.

"So," said Drake, "What's your name?"

"Katie," replied the girl, "I'm a voice actor who was ill a few days back, so they've been using a replacement for a while."

"I see," said Drake, planting himself behind her and trying to smile a good smile.

"So," said Katie, "Who're you?"

"Drake," said Drake, "Drake Parker."

"So, Drake…"

"So, Katie…"

Drake leaned forward but was suddenly knocked off his chair. Megan had pushed it upwards! Drake heard her whisper something about her second point as she slowly backed away and ran.

"MEGAN! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Drake.

"You know that girl?" asked Katie.

"YEAH, I DO! AND I'M GONNA GET HER!"

Drake ran after Megan and forgot about Katie. He reached out for her, and almost caught her… And then, he clasped his arms on the back of his sister's collar and pulled her back.

"MEGAN! YOU HAVE GONE WAY TOO FA-! What the-?!"

Drew and Jerry collided with Drake and the three had fallen to the ground.

"GET THE SIGNS OFF!" exclaimed Drew.

Drake pulled off the "Kick me" signs, but the child actors still rushed at them.

"And you're fired! You're not concentrating properly!"

Mindy was pushed out and Josh fell out with an awkward, "WHYUP!"

The child actors approached as Megan got up and ran. Mindy got up on her feet; Josh was struck by a slingshot pellet, and Drake was after Megan again. Katie walked in and was surprised at the scene.

"You?" said Mindy, "You're Katie right? The voice actor for the show?"

"Yeah," replied Katie, "Are you my replacement?"

"I was," said Mindy.

"Fired?"

"Yeah, and without my pay."

"Your pay? I can handle that."

Katie tossed Mindy some money and she thanked him. Josh watched as Katie entered the room and then looked at Mindy.

---------------------------------------

"Megan?"

"Ashley, it's 6:00! I have two pranks!"

"What? But I have one!"

"I won then?"

"No way! Impossible! I can't lose!"

"Both of you just did," said Drake.

A man walked in.

"This guy," said Drake, "Saw Ashley pulling off her pranks, and is an eye witness. So, have fun with the director for having messed around with other programs."

Ashley's jaw dropped open. She was in trouble for causing mayhem with the "Drew and Jerry" actors! And minor mayhem too!

Ashley followed the man out of the room.

"As for you," said Drake, his face suddenly stricter than ever, if ever he had been strict, "This time mom and dad are hearing this."

"And you think they'll believe you?" asked Megan, grimacing, "I've called them on my cell phone, and told them you've been getting into trouble while I was sitting in the lunch room. You guys will be a little late."

Drake's jaw dropped open, and suddenly he heard Josh approaching. Josh walked in and then said, "But we have ourselves a witness: Mindy!"

"That's right, Megan," said Mindy.

"Give you ten bucks."

"Okay, deal."

"Ha?"

Mindy walked off with her ten dollars. Drake and Josh stared in amazement and began to stutter.

"Well," said Drake, finally stopping stammering, "At least diva #2 is in trouble."

Suddenly, Megan began to laugh hysterically. Drake and Josh looked back to see Ashley, three quarters covered with a large dustbin.

"Well," laughed Drake, "That makes my day."

"Yeah it does!" agreed Josh.


End file.
